The Men in Her Life
by igmv
Summary: OLD. IMPORTANT NOTE ON CHAPTER 2! TO REMAIN UNFINISHED. New/revised version is Of Blitz Stars & Praetors!
1. I

I don't own anything Final Fantasy, but I still can wish.

Heya. This story is based off of another story I read. The story I read, I couldn't stop reading it. I'd say that I read the story at least about...3 times over. I was and I still am greatly obsessed with the story. But afterwards, I found the ending not as satisfying as I thought it was the first time I completed the story. In that case, I made my own story loosely based off of it. Also, the POV will change and another thing is that check up the link posted on my profile, it'll lead you to my blog, which will give more detail of whatever stories I have. There'll be shit on each of the stories like clothes, playlists, etc.

BEWARE: _Yuna & Rikku are not anywhere close to being blood-related; all characters might be a bit OC; & RATING MIGHT GO UP! _

But most of all, enjoy!

* * *

**The Men in Her Life**

_Yuna_

**. . .**

Rikku and I have been best friends since middle school.

She was an exchange student from Zanarkand. Instantly, the two of us connected and became the best of friends.

Rikku had tons of family problems she'd mention to me. She told how she had to move from Zanarkand to Bevelle because of the hostility between her mom and dad. Her mom lives in Zanarkand, she explained to me, and her dad lives here. In the seventh grade, her mom and dad filed for a divorce. With that, Rikku decided to move to Bevelle with her father because of her great hatred towards her mom. A few weeks earlier, Rikku told me about her older brother moving to Bevelle from Zanarkand.

"Older brother?" I said in shock, "I never knew you had an older brother."

Rikku just shrugged it off and continued, "He's a dick. I'm not too fond of him."

The way she addressed her brother made me curious, "What can you tell me about your brother?"

She looked at me with a small look of disgust on her face, "His name's Tidus. He's my half brother. He's my half brother because, Tidus' dad had a one-night stand with my mom, when she was still married to my dad, and then they had Tidus. His dad left the next day after his birth and we never heard of him again. I swear he died. Anyways, Tidus is 21, he's the star player of the Zanarkand Abes, and he enjoys...girls."

"How...chauvanistic." I scrunched my face up.

"I know, right, Yunie?" Rikku nodded her head, "That's exactly why I don't like him so much."

I formed a perfect 'O' with my mouth and nodded my head to show my understanding.

"Then Pops told me last night," Rikku afterwards mimicked her dad's voice, "I don't give a shit if he's 8, 13, 16, 21, or even 40! Your brother is now under my watch. He's being irresponsible with his endless partying, his ways of womanizing with those girls in the back seat of his car, and all that other crap! Your brother is a big pain in my ass! So that's why he's coming back here! Hopefully he'll want to be a praetor at the end of his year here."

"Wow." I answered. I rose my eyebrows and clicked my tongue afterwards. Rikku grinned in amusement at her professional mocking skills.

"So Yunie. Now that I told you all about my brother," her face turned back into a serious expression, "I want you to promise me that you'll stay away from him. He _may _be my brother, but I care for you too, and I just don't want you to follow in his train of hoes and sluts. He'll never settle down and I know that he's just gonna continue those ways of his here in Bevelle. So please please please please, Yunie, promise me that you'll stay away from him. Even when he catches you in his sight or if he acknowledges you, promise me you'll stay away."

I gave Rikku a smile of reassurance and pinky promised her, "Don't worry. I promise."

_Hardly do I ever break a promise to Rikku. But, why do I feel so uneasy?_

**. . .**

It's been weeks since the arrival of Tidus, Rikku's brother.

The first few weeks, there was a large buzz about him. Girls were swooning and parties were soon added to almost everybody's agenda. It was after every single weekend on every single Monday where at least one hopeful girl comes back to school with red, puffy eyes moping on and on about how great of a time she had with Tidus that Saturday and how he completely ignored her the next day.

"Really?" Rikku squealed into the phone, "Baby, you just made my day."

Her abrupt squealing got me nearly jumping out of my bones.

We currently were at the park, sitting on the swings in the frigid Bevelian winter air as the cool wind consumed us. It was Saturday and Rikku and I decided to walk to the park close to her house since she said Tidus decided to not party today since he was hung over and was currently sprawled out on the couch.

A few minutes later, Rikku hung up her phone and let out a content sigh.

"What's with all the squealing?" I asked a dazed out Rikku.

"Baralai's coming home from Luca! His dad decided to move back to Bevelle again!" Rikku sighed and let out one last squeal.

Rikku's boyfriend, Baralai, is the son of the praetor. The praetor's forced to travel around the world for some of his Yevon business to preach and what not. Being the son of him, Baralai's forced to go along with it, leaving him to not stay in one constant place for more than a year. Rikku and Baralai met during Rikku's freshman year, or Baralai's sophmore year (he's a year older than us). They've been together ever since, their relationship as smooth as the wind. Never have I actually met him, but I have seen him on TV several times when his dad would make a speech and when he's in the background. Low-key, Rikku said to me, Baralai and her aren't so innocent, a secret only I know. But other than that, Baralai's a kind-hearted guy. He's a great boyfriend to Rikku, caring for her needs and calling and checking up on her everday due to their long-distanced relationship. He may be a great and loyal boyfriend, but I wouldn't actually consider myself a good friend of Rikku's anymore when I developed an infatuation to a guy that I've been surrounded by although he wasn't physically there - Baralai, Rikku's boyfriend.

**. . .**

_Rikku would do this to me._

Last night, Rikku slept over at my house. She got picked up by Bararlai before I woke up, and she left all her stuff with me - including her cell phone. I waited nearly the whole afternoon into the evening for her, but I figured she'd probably be at her house at the moment since her dad doesn't allow her to go out alone with her boyfriend after the sun sets.

I grabbed her bag, blanket, stuffed moogle, and cellphone; throwing them all into the backseat of my car; before driving towards Rikku's house. When I get to her house, I promised to myself, I would lecture her and give her a motherly talk of telling me before she leaves.

The drive wasn't too long, she lived in the neighborhood across from mine. It probably took me about less than 4 minutes to find myself parked by the curb in front of her house. I saw an unfamiliar car in the drive way as I walked out of my car and opened the trunk so that I was able to bring her stuff at least to her doorstep.

I figured that the car would be Baralai's, so I rang the doorbell and waited outside with a blanket folded out in my hands, a bag slung over my right shoulder, a stuffed moogle under my left arm, and Rikku's cellphone in my right hand.

I heard sounds of shuffling and hard footsteps running throughout the house.

_Rikku...what the hell are you doing?_

Shifting from my left to right leg, I straightened my posture when the door opened.

It revealed to me a guy with sun-kissed skin, cerulean blue eyes, disheveled blonde hair, and _only _boxers on. I almost lost resistance to looking down at his toned body and abs.

_So this must be Tidus._

He had an annoyed expression on his boyish face when he opened the door, but his face softened and turned into a full-grown smirk upon seeing me.

"Well, who do we have here?" Tidus said, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest.

"U-um, i-is Rikku here?" I stuttered, how can I talk properly in front of a half naked guy that I know so much bad stuff about but who apparently turns out to be very handsome?

He shook his head 'no' before cocking his eyebrow, "And just who you might be?"

"Yuna." I answered choppily, the longer the conversation, the worse it'll be for me.

"Oh? So you must be Rikku's best friend?" He said, his smirk growing by the second.

"Um. Yeah." My face felt like it was burning up, and I had a feeling that I was blushing, "Well...I sort of have to go now. Is it fine if you could give all of this to Rikku? She left it at my house this morning."

He nodded his head and smiled, "Sure. I'll give it to her."

I smiled back, "Thanks."

"No prob. Later." Tidus said, causing me to wave before I turned around and made my way to my car.

It was after I started to drive off that Tidus closed the door. Realization dawned upon me when I drove out of the neighborhood.

_Rikku, forgive me._

* * *

Voila! There you have it. First chapter down. Hopefully you guys all enjoyed it, and please review! I'd very much appreciate it.

-igmv


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE!

HI EVERYBODY! =)

Long time, no read/write! (As corny as that sounds)

Well, hopefully you guys didn't really forget about this special story of mine and I'm hoping you guys would read my revised version of this! Which is called, _Of Blitz Stars & Praetors_.

I'm hoping I don't abandon this due to certain duties, but I'm pretty sure I can do it!

I started writing TMIHL when I was a Sophomore in high school, and now I'm a Sophomore in college (standing wise). So yeah, tons have changed.

Hopefully I'd be able to keep up the work for this story, as well as school and sorority work in the bunch. (Yeah, I'm probably the nerdiest in my sorority, but the entire Final Fantasy franchise is a hidden passion of mine)

I hope you guys like the new version! =) Happy reading!

With love,

igmv


End file.
